(Archive) Caeth Draconis
The Grove of Dragons in Caeth Shaeras hosts a great many dragonkin of all ages, colors, and sizes. While most are content to go about their business and tend to the duties of their wing, the most influental, important, or particularly loud among their kind make themselves known to all who travel through their lands. Clifford Typically the first to greet visitors to the Grove of Dragons, Clifford is a great wyrm red dragon who stands as the protector of all who travel to his kin's home. His size is most of the reason that he is the first to meet newcomers, as he is far larger than any known dragon in history. Further, there seems to be no way to counteract his sheer enormity, as no magic yet has been able to reshape his form. It is said that this prodigous size is the result of a bizarre mutation, but only Clifford himself seems to know the truth of the matter and he is not telling. Despite his immense stature, he is one of the most calm, serene dragons to be found within Caeth Shaeras. Pepper Brinescale A great wyrm brine dragon, Pepper Brinescale is the leader of the Guild of Salt within Caeth Shaeras. Peppy, upbeat, and outgoing to the extreme, she is one of the most friendly of her kind to outsiders and newcomers. As a result, it was no surprise when she was appointed as leader of the guild intended to welcome saltborn and adventurers of all kinds into the elven city. Despite her ever cheerful attitude, rumors regularly circulate that she was not always so. Tales of a grim past follow in her wake, though are never told within earshot of dragonkin for fear of their truth becoming clear. Pepper, to her credit, has never deigned to comment on the validity of these rumors. Whether it is due to her lack of knowledge about them or a simple desire not to further fuel the whispers remains to be seen. Isop Motherly to a fault, Isop is an astral wyrm who somehow manages to embody the traits of both the perfect mother and the quintessential grandmother all at once. Possessed of a staggering intellect, she belies her intelligence by making it her mission to take care of all within the Grove of Dragons. Typically, this involves looking after both her own wing of dragons of all ages and most everyone else's clutch that she can manage to keep an eye on. She has made a point to always offer subtly profound gems of wisdom all while flooding the grove with the intoxicating aroma of her baking. A master baker, for who would not be with more than a thousand years of experience, her creations are coveted and envied by all across Caeth Shaeras. Fortunately for the elves and dragonkin both, she is as skilled as she is quick to share her baked goods. Tabethah Tsux Wise beyond comprehension, Tabethah Tsux is a great wyrm dragon of time who has spent near to every moment of her long years perfecting the art of sarcasm. When she is not exasperating anyone foolish enough to come speak to her, the great wyrm puts her vast resources toward gathering further knowledge and solving prophecies beyond the ken of her wing. Her wing, whelps, and hatchlings regularly work among those within the Temple of the Living Prophets. While their efforts do wonders for discovering the true meanings behind all manner of dire portents, nearly all of them have ulterior motives. Typically, such motives are little more than a desire to curry favor with (and sweets from) their matriarch. Lord Malkir An adult bronze dragon of impressive ambition and equally impressive lung capacity, Lord Malkir is the dragons' representative on the Council of Caeth Shaeras. Brash, aggressive, pushy, and ever the braggart, many are quick to write the dragon off as little more than a loud-mouth fool. Lord Malkir, for he will never even consider being spoken to without his full title, is perfectly content to let others believe such things. In truth, the bronze is a brilliant tactician and a shrewd negotiator. Those who know the truth of his wit and will are quite certain this is exactly why he was appointed to the council. It was he that broke the blockade of the Songbird District after half a day of standing atop the Guild of Salt's guildhall, taunting the Council's forces incessantly. The maneuver was little more than a smokescreen to cover the efforts of his drakes to awaken Aiolyssee. Aiolyssee A thaumaturgic dragon of divination, Aiolyssee was for years thought to be little more than a myth. A legend told to inspire whelps, she was a vastly powerful being graced with the barest shard of divinity. Though not a god in her own right, she stands but a half-step below true demi-godhood. Aiolyssee is ancient beyond even dragon standards, bearing unquantifiable abilities in magic and foresight. Recently, the truth to her realism was made quite apparent when a wing of bronze drakes sent by Lord Malkir awakened her from her millenias of slumber. Since her return, she has wasted no time in advising her draconic kin and assisting adventurers with threats to all life in the Reach. Category:Archives